fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 79
Siegrain's Decision is the 79th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Happy wakes up in a cat-centric room and sees two of the attackers from the Resort Millianna and Wally Buchanan. Millianna is happy saying that it is a talking cat. Happy believes that Natsu cannot die from a bullet. Meanwhile Erza is beating guards to know Jellal's whereabouts. Jellal is not worrying about Erza's escape but rather says that the Game of Paradise has now started, who will win him or Erza. Meanwhile Team Natsu and Juvia has been able to get in the Tower due to Juvia idea of going through an underwater passage and she provides the others with air bubbles which helps them to breath underwater. They also encounter enemies which they defeat. The Magic Council wants to destroy the Tower of Heaven and Siegrain proposes them to use thier Ultimate weapon the Etherion. He gets an additional of two votes from Ultear and Leiji, now they need only two votes to be able to fire Etherion... Summary Happy wakes up in a cat-centric room. Millianna is happy to learn that he can talk, and Wally concludes that Happy is a cat because he talks and Happy says that it is complete nonsense. Happy knows that Natsu cannot die. Suddenly, Simon arrives and informes them that Erza escaped. Milliana says that it brings back memories and they left to find her. In his throne room, Jellal sees that too, he enjoys to play games of life and death, and asks himself who will win the Game of Paradise, him or Erza. The Magic council is still arguing, and Siegrain calls the members weak because of their resolve. He proposes using Etherion, an immensely powerful Magic, able of destroying a country with a hit, and the Council’s Ultimate weapon and with this they will destroy the Tower. The council reacts in horror, mentioning the severity of such an attack, but Ultear, another member, concurs. They wait for three more members to agree with them… Meanwhile, Erza is beating up the guards looking for Jellal. Elsewhere, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia arrive at the shore of the Tower of Heaven. Juvia finds an underwater passage, and creates water bubbles with air inside so they can travel. Juvia makes Lucy's air bubble smaller as Juvia considers her as a "love rival" and when they penetrate the Tower, Juvia says that Lucy is lucky to have her breath last which shockes Lucy, Natsu then asks her who is she. When they get inside the Tower, they engage in a fight the guards saying that they are from Fairy Tail, and come out winners. A passageway opens for them, and we learn, that Jellal has allowed them to enter to play a game. At the council, a third vote is cast from Leiji in favor of Etherion… Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Tower of Heaven Guards Magic, Spells and Abilities Used Magic used *Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō) *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)) *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō) (The Giant Crab, Cancer) Spells used *Water Bubbles *Water Slicer (ウォータースライサー 水流斬破, Wōtā Suraisā) *Ice-Make: Hammer (ハンマー, Hanmā) *Water Lock (ウォーターロック 水流拘束, Wōtā Rokku) Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Amor used *Heart Kreuz Armor (ハートクロス 鎧, Hāto Kurosu no Yoroi) Weapons used *Heart Kreuz Sword *Other ordinary weapons Navigation